Surprises
by Naniru
Summary: Yuri erlebt während und nach einer Party eine kleine Überraschung. Yuuram angedeutet. Songfiction zu 'No Surprises' von Radiohead.


Disclaimer: Bis auf den Chara Sakura gehört nix mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Allgemein: Dies ist das Ergebnis einer kleiner Challenge zwischen mir und einer Freundin. Die Vorgabe, die sie mir gab war das Fandom (KKM) und das Lied 'No Surprises' von Radiohead. Für alle Angaben über das Lied übernehme ich keine Verantwortung. Ich hab es gewagt 'wimp' mit 'Schwächling' zu übersetzen. wem das nicht passt: tut mir Leid. Aber das wort hat _einige _Bedeutungen und ich hab mich halt hierfür entschieden.

Warnungen: Slash, leichte OOC- Warnung, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich die Charas getroffen habe.

* * *

Wolfram war wirklich wütend, als Yuri ihm sagte, dass er heute nicht für ihn Modell stehen könnte. „Wenn du dich weiterhin davor drückst, werde ich nie fertig!", beschwerte er sich. Yuri schluckte schwer und hob beschwichtigend beide Hände. Auch wenn er es definitiv besser gefunden hätte, kein weiteres von Wolfram gemaltes Portrait von sich sehen zu müssen, wäre es besser, ihm das nicht zu sagen. Also griff er auf die Ausrede zurück, die er sich heute auf dem Nachhauseweg von der Schule überlegt hatte. Die war zwar nicht sonderlich einfallsreich und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ziehen würde, aber was Besseres war ihm auf der Stelle auch nicht eingefallen. Die Wahrheit, warum er heute Abend zurück in seine Welt musste, konnte ihn nämlich gut und gerne den Kopf kosten. 

„Es tut mir ja Leid, aber bald haben wir Prüfungen und meine Mutter macht mir schon seit Tagen die Hölle heiß deswegen! Was soll ich denn machen? Ich darf da nicht durchfallen!", versuchte er zu erklären.

„Warum hast du dann deine Bücher nicht einfachen mitgenommen um hier zu lernen?"

„Ich wusste doch heute Nachmittag noch nicht, dass ich wieder hierher komme."

Wolfram schnaubte und legte mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen den Kopf zur Seite.

„Beim nächsten Mal stehst du mir Modell, ob du willst oder nicht!", sprach's und verschwand grußlos.

Erstaunt blickte Yuri ihm nach. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell klein beigeben würde.

Schnell verscheuchte er den Gedanken. Schließlich galt es noch, Ulrike davon zu überzeugen, ihn – zumindest für ein paar Stunden- wieder zurück in seine Welt zu schicken.

* * *

Schwer seufzend lehnte Yuri sich gegen die Lehne der Couch, auf der er Platz genommen hatte. Er ließ den Blick über die wenigen Leute schweifen die da waren, auf der Suche nach dem blonden Haarschopf eines bestimmten Mädchens. Sie war der Grund, warum er unbedingt heute Abend zurück gewollt hatte. 

Doch so langsam fing er an, sein Kommen zu ihrer Party zu bereuen.

‚Party' war eigentlich das falsche Wort für diese Ansammlung von pseudo-depressiven Menschen.

Als Sakura ihn heute in der Schule nach der Mathestunde gefragt hatte, ob er nicht zu ihrer Party kommen wollte, hatte er wohl auch gar nicht ahnen können, was ihn heute erwarten würde. Sie hatte ihn vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal angesprochen, war nett und höflich gewesen, hatte viel gelächelt und ihm des Öfteren den ein oder anderen Blick zu geworfen- was Murata zu der ein oder anderen spöttischen Bemerkung brachte.

Vielleicht hätte er misstrauisch werden sollen, als sie ihm erzählte, dass ihre Lieblingsband Radiohead war. Vielleicht wäre er das auch geworden, hätte er eine Ahnung gehabt, wer Radiohead war.

„Das ist mein Lieblingslied."

Erschrocken blickte er auf und sah geradewegs in die dunklen Augen Sakuras. Sie stand vor ihm, lächelte schwach und strich sich eine blond gefärbte Haarsträhne zurück. Die Farbe stand ihr nicht, fiel ihm jetzt auf. Als sie ihn zum ersten Mal angesprochen hatte, war ihm lediglich aufgefallen, dass es dasselbe Blond war, wie bei Wolfram.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte er mit und hoffte, dass sein Desinteresse nicht vollends seine Stimme durchsickert hatte.

Anscheinend mit Erfolg. Sie nickte als Antwort. „'No surprises'.", fügte sie hinzu. „Angeblich hat Thom, der Sänger, es für seinen Freund geschrieben, der sich umgebracht hat."

„Oh…wie- nett."

_A heart that's full up like a landfill,  
a job that slowly kills you,  
bruises that won't heal.  
You look so tired-unhappy,  
bring down the government,  
they don't, they don't speak for us.  
I'll take a quiet life,  
a handshake of carbon monoxide,_

Er legte die Stirn in Falten, als sie beide dem Text lauschten. „Karbon Monoxyd?"

„Dieser Freund ist an den Abgasen seines eigenen Autos erstickt.", erklärte sie.

„Oh.", murmelte er leise und blickte zu den anderen traurigen Gestalten, die sich seufzend und leidend scheinbar über die Last des Seins und die Leichtigkeit des Todes unterhielten. Er fragte sich, ob sie immer noch diese Todessehnsucht an den Tag legen würden, wenn sie gesehen hatten, wie ein Mensch stirbt. Er musste an den kleinen Jungen denken, der gestorben war, um ihn zu retten. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Sie wussten nichts darüber, _nichts_, sonst würden sie nicht über dieses Thema reden, als ginge es ums Unkraut jäten.

Er atmete tief durch. Es war keine Erfahrung, die er ihnen wünschte. So etwas wünschte man keinem.

_with no alarms and no surprises,  
no alarms and no surprises,  
no alarms and no surprises,  
Silent silent._

Sakura setzte sich neben ihn, legte den Kopf schief und hörte weiterhin zu. Sie schien ihn vergessen zu haben, obwohl er neben ihr saß.

„Du bist was Besonderes.", wisperte sie dann, sodass er einige Augenblicke brauchte, bis ihm der Sinn ihrer Worte klar geworden war. Er grinste schief.

„Doch, bist du!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Das hab ich gespürt, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe."

„Ähm- danke?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt."

Yuri nickte schweigend und fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

_This is my final fit,  
my final bellyache,_

_with no alarms and no surprises,  
no alarms and no surprises,  
no alarms and no surprises please._

Er fühlte sich unwohl. Hier, in diesem Haus. Es fühlte sich falsch an, bei Sakura zu sein, bei ihr und ihren Freunden. Er war der Klecks Farbe in ihrer schwarzen Welt und wollte, dass das auch so blieb. Er war zu optimistisch, zu lebensfreudig für sie.

Radiohead machte ihn krank und das, obwohl er gerade mal das zweite Lied von ihnen hörte!

_Such a pretty house  
and such a pretty garden._

Er lächelte schief. Das hatte er auch noch gedacht, bevor er an der Haustür geklingelt hatte...

Entschlossen stand er auf. Es wäre pure Zeitverschwendung hier herumzusitzen und mitzujammern. Außerdem passte es nicht zu ihm.

„Ich gehe besser wieder." Er war wütend. Da sprach ihn mal ein Mädchen ein und dann entpuppt sie sich als…als- Sakura eben! Was auch immer dieses Mädchen war…

Überrascht hob sie beide Augenbrauen an, ihr Mund stand leicht offen. „Schon? Aber du bist gerade erst gekommen!"

„Äh- ja, ich weiß aber- ich glaube, ich passe hier nicht so ganz hin."

Sie stutzte. „Wieso? Magst du kein Radiohead?"

Er nickte eifrig. „Genau deswegen!"

Was für ein hirnrissiger Grund, dachte er. Ihre Einstellung war das Hauptproblem, nicht ihr Musikgeschmack! Aber er würde den Teufel tun und ihr das sagen. Es wäre eh nur verletzend.

So verabschiedete er sich kurz von den anderen und versuchte sich nicht darüber zu wundern, dass ein Mädchen in Tränen ausbrach als sie ihm um den Hals fiel und rief, dass sie alle verloren seien in „dieser sinnlosen Welt ohne Sinn".

_No alarms and no surprises (get me outta here),  
no alarms and no surprises (get me outta here),_

'Gutes Stichwort', dachte Yuri, lächelte gequält und tätschelte dem Mädchen beruhigend den Rücken, bis sie endlich von ihm abließ. Sakura begleitete ihn zu Tür, wo er schnell in seine Schuhe schlüpfte und mit einem raschen „Wir sehen uns in der Schule." Verschwunden war, noch ehe sie etwas erwidern konnte.

Murrend steckte er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso passierte ausgerechnet ihm so etwas? Nicht nur, dass er mit einem Mann verlobt war, der Bilder in einem – na, seien wir mal nett- äußerst fragwürdigen Stil malte und auf jedes menschliche oder dämonische Wesen in seiner Nähe hochgradig eifersüchtig reagierte, nein, das erste Mädchen, dass mit ihm anbändeln wollte entpuppte sich als pseudo- depressives Etwas. Seufzend beschloss er, gemäß des Versprechens, dass er Ulrike gegeben hatte, damit sie ihn überhaupt zurückließ, wieder zum Great Demon Kingdom zurückzukehren.

Und als ob der Abend nicht blöd genau verlaufen wäre, hatte er jetzt einen Ohrwurm! Er fluchte.

* * *

Müde ließ er sich neben Wolfram ins Bett sinken. Er bedachte den Anderen mit einem kurzen Seitenblick um festzustellen, dass er tief und fest schlief und drehte sich dann selbst auf die Seite. Hoffend, dass zumindest die Nacht ruhig verlaufen wurde, schloss er die Augen, in Gedanken noch kurz an den nächsten Tag denkend. Sie hatten eine neue Spur, was die letzte Box betraf, hoffentlich erwies sie sich nicht als falsch. 

Ein Stoß gegen seine Rippen ließ ihn zusammenfahren. „Schwächling...", murmelte Wolfram im Schlaf und drehte sich dann auf den Rücken.

Yuri rieb sich die getroffene stelle und war froh, dass dieser Abend vorbei war.

Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass die Nacht ruhig und nicht so schmerzvoll verlaufen würde, wie er fürchtete.

_No alarms and no surprises please_

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

Der nächste Schlag traf seine Wirbelsäule.

„Schwächling…"

Er seufzte schwer. Wolfram musste wohl wirklich sauer auf ihn gewesen sein…

Das Rascheln der Bettdecke ließ ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Gewappnet gegen weitere Schläge, die Wolfram im Schlaf austeilte, war er mehr als verwundert, als er spürte, wie sich Wolframs Arm auf seine Hüfte legte. Sein Atem streifte Yuris Nacken, was ihn erschaudern ließ.

„Yuri…", hörte er ihn flüstern.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, ohne, das er sagen konnte, warum. Behaglichkeit machte sich in ihm breit, das Gefühl, da zu sein, wo er hingehörte.

Das Gefühl, dass er die ganze Zeit bei Sakura vermisst hatte.

Lächelnd schlief er ein.

* * *

Kritik etc. ist erwünscht. :) Und nein, ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass jeder, der Radiohead hört pseudo-depressiv ist. 


End file.
